Sirius Black
Sirius Black (d. June 1996) was a wizard, the godfather of Harry Potter and one of the five unregistered Animagi of the twentieth century. Biography Hogwarts years First year Sirius rode the Hogwarts Express with his new-found friends Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and Remus LupinHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Chapter Thirty-Three - The Prince's Tale). The four were rather rowdy, and insulted Severus Snape when he mentioned his ambition to be in Slytherin House. Once at Hogwarts, Sirius was immediately put into Gryffindor House as he'd hoped, and moved to make room for Lily Evans to sit beside him; she declined. Second year It was in their second year at school that Sirius, James and Peter began to doubt the veracity of the claims Lupin made of visiting his supposedly ill mother. It did not take them too long to figure out that he was truly a werewolf, despite the fact that they would not learn about werewolves until their third year. Rather than deserting him as he expected them to, the three became Animagi; it was only because James and Sirius were the smartest students at the school that this could be done. Fifth year By his fifth year, Sirius had spent most of his free time causing mischief and hexing other students, as did his friend James''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (Chapter Twenty-Eight - Snape's Worst Memory). In particular, Sirius hated Snape, partly because of what had happened on the train in their first year, partly because Snape was constantly trying to get them in trouble and partly because Snape had begun to wonder where Lupin went at the full moon. Sirius found the notion of telling Snape to prod the Whomping Willow and head after Lupin to be vindictively entertaining and did so; it was only thanks to James that Snape lived. This joke led to a lifelong bitterness between the two, a bitterness that extended also from Snape to Lupin, as Snape believed Lupin had been in on it. A short time thereafter, the fifth-years wrote their Ordinary Wizarding Levels; Sirius sat four seats behind his friend James, seven seats away from Lupin and a fair distance away from Peter. He lounged on his chair at apparent ease, rocking it back on two legs and looking extremely bored. Afterward, he and his friends discussed the recent exam, laughing at how easy the question on werewolves was for Lupin, who was in fact a werewolf. Sirius expressed his confidence in a good mark on the paper, which his other friends agreed with. They then sat in the shade of a large beech tree, where Sirius watched the students milling around, looking haughty and bored but rather attractively so. He soon implored James to stop playing with the Snitch he had stolen, because Peter was becoming far too excited about the near misses. Soon after that, Snape walked by them and Sirius immediately perked up, his boredom vanishing at the prospect of bullying Snape. James and Sirius stood, calling out to Snape, who promptly dropped his bag and tried to curse the two; James, however, disarmed him. Snape tried to gather his fallen wand but Sirius froze him with a jinx; James and Sirius proceeded to bully him for his greasy hair and large nose. Lily Evans, who had been by the lake's edge nearby, decided to intervene and Sirius consoled James after Lily said that she would rather date the giant squid than James. He tried to issue a warning when Snape cursed James, and then paralysed him once more. After Lily forced the two to release Snape, and Lily insulted James, Sirius once again consolidated his friend, stating that he thought Lily believed James to be conceited. This incident of bullying would later become Snape's very worst memory. Sixth year When Sirius was sixteen years old, he ran away from home, and his mother blasted his name off of the family tree for it. He went to the Potters' house, where he was treated like a second son; he had camped out there for the summer holidays even before he moved in. Even when he got his own place thanks to a decent bit of gold from his uncle Alphard, he was always welcome for meals at the Potters' house. Physical appearance As a child, Sirius was often described as rather attractive, with long black hair that fell with a casual elegance into his eyes. He was the subject of much romantic attention from female students in his year, although he either did not notice or pretended to hold a careful nonchalance. Sirius, in his adulthood, had matted, elbow-length black hair and yellowing teeth''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (Chapter Seventeen - Cat, Rat and Dog). His pale, waxy skin was stretched so tightly over his bones that his skull was visible. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' Notes and references Category:Hogwarts students Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Members of the House of Black Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts students during the marauders era Category:Bullies Category:First Order of the Phoenix Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Second War casualties Category:Animagi Category:Attack on Godric's Hollow (1981) participants Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Azkaban escapees Category:English individuals Category:Dementor attacks Category:Disowned members of the House of Black Category:Killed by Bellatrix Lestrange Category:Marauders Category:Mischief makers Category:Murder victims Category:Passwords Category:Pure-bloods Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Sidekicks Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Werewolf attacks Category:Wrongfully convicted individuals Category:Blood traitors